Distanse
by xXDeathKittenXx
Summary: Ikuto ends up going to the park to play his violin but this time he sings too. He sings his heart out about his feelings towards Amu. What if Amu ends up hearing Ikuto? Will true love bloom or will it burn out? Rated T for kissing.


Yo! Wazzup minna! This is my first fanfic and songfic ever so this might be real crappy. Oh well, I guess I'll find out in the reviews. I don't own anything but the story.

Ikuto: We know this so gonna be shitty. *smirks*

Amu: Don't be so mean!

Me: … It's fine. One thing is for sure though…. This is based around you mostly.

Summary:

Ikuto goes to the park one day to let out how he feels about Amu and his relationship through a song. What if Amu over hears the song? Will love bloom or will it burn out? Amuto!

Ikuto's POV

"Yoru." "What~nya?" "Chara-change." It's eleven right now but whatever. I'm gonna go to the park anyway. I grab my violin and leave.

Normal POV

As Ikuto hops off roof to roof, a little pinkette lies awake in bed. " Why am I even in bed? I'm not even tired." Sighed Amu. "I guess I should go to the park. Got nothing better to do." With that Amu begins to get dressed and leaves through her balcony that had a tree next to it.

Back to Ikuto

As Ikuto reaches the park, he unstraps the violin case and begins to play as new song he composed. (Again I don't own this). He begins to sing.

Sun is filling up the room

I can hear you dreaming

Do you feel the way I do?

Right now

He sang about Amu. He sang for the relationship he wished they could have. Just hoping to be the person she chooses.

Meanwhile….

As Amu begins to walk down the road towards the park , she hears a melody. A sweet, soft, and almost faint melody. She suddenly feels herself running faster and closer to the beautiful sound. Then she hears it. It was a boy singing and playing the violin. Ikuto.

I wish that we would just give up

'Cuz the best part is falling

Call it anything but love

And I will

Make sure to keep my distance

Say I love you

When you're not listening

How long can we keep this up, up, up?

He hears the footsteps but he doesn't care. All he wants to do is let the world know how much he loves her. Amu stood there. Shocked. It was almost as if he was talking about her. Talking to her. Yearning for her. She decided to keep quiet and listen to the song

Please don't stand so close to me

I'm having trouble breathing

I'm afraid of what you'll see

Right now

I'll give you everything I am

All my broken heart beats

Until I know you understand

And I will

Make sure to keep my distance

Say I love you

When you're not listening

How long can we keep this up , up, up?

Ikuto wanted to be with her. He truly did. But he always had to push her away again soon. He couldn't let her get too close. Amu silently watched and listened as tears dripped from her eyes. How? How did she not notice his pain? Why was she so selfish?

And I'll keep waiting

For you to take me

You keep waiting

To save what we have

So I'll

Make sure I keep my distance

Say I love you

When you're not listening

How long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance

Say I live you

When you're not listening

How long 'til we call this love, love, love?

As the song came to an end Amu fell to her knees. Why? She thought. The song had ended and Amu looked up. Ikuto slowly lowers his violin and turns around to see the one girl he loved.

Amu.

"A-Amu?" He asked in a small voice. Amu watched as his eyes widened in shock. He quickly puts his violin away and rushes over to her. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked worried. She began crying harder. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Tell me that you loved me? Baka! You should have told me! I love you too!" She quickly covered her mouth as both their eyes widened. "You...love me?" He asked. "Yes I do! A million times yes!" Without warning he shut her up instantly.

Ikuto kissed Amu.

It was deep but so passionate. As they broke apart he said, "You look better when you're quiet. You were hurting my ears." He smiled. Not smirked, but genuinely smiled. " Aishiteru." They said at the same time as Ikuto picked up his little strawberry and took her home.

"Arigato, Amu."

R&R plz! Tell me if I need to work on it! The song is "Distance - Christina Perri


End file.
